Personal Niijima-Style Escape Art
The Personal Niijima-Style Escape Art 'is Niijima's specialized style of the discipline called street fighting. While Niijima himself is not a martial artist, he is not physically weak and can effectively use this style as a means of protecting himself and to escape most forms of physical harm, all at the expense and annoyance of his opponents. Most of the techniques of this style involve evading the opponent's attacks and distracting them and it also involves attacking the opponent mentally and emotionally with traps and taunts, instead of physically attacking them, in order to break their resolve to fight and bend them to the user's will. It should be noted that Kenichi is somewhat of a Disciple level Niijima Escape Art practitioner as shown when he tries to escape from Sakaki by kicking his beer before his second bout of training with the elder. Niijima himself should be ranked Expert class at his own technique, being able to sometimes avoid master class fighters and techniques. Techniques 'Niijima Combo: A basic defense technique used by Niijima, Niijima blinds the opponent with pepper spray, then strikes them with a baton, knocking them to the ground. Niijima Style: Four Steps At A Time: While escaping a chasing enemy, Niijima uses his agility to hop down a long stair four steps at a time. Kappa River Escape: Niijima jumps into any body of water and swims with amazing speed in order to escape from an enemy. Niijima Style: Revolving Colony Ukemi: While falling, Niijima flings himself over another person (an ally) and then, after delicately circling his arms around that individual, uses himself as a means to lessen the freefall impact to that other person by rotating around of each other and then using his own body to cushion the impact. Thereby channeling all the impact upon hitting the ground to himself, rather than to the recipient. It has been shown that he's not that skilled with this technique, obviously due to his generally selfish nature. Shadowless Leap from the Charge: Niijima basically grabs nearby person and use him/her as an scapegoat to substitute for himself. Niijima Shuffle: One of niijimas most mysterious techniques, with a questionable speed of 4 m a second. Nothing other than that is known about this technique. Niijima Brainwash: Niijima can, through reasoning with someone over an extended period of time, bring the other person to agree with him. Apparently, the effect is flawless for as long as it is consistent from beginning to end. When Niijima uses this skill on a single person, the two arrow-head antennas on his head pop up and latch their tips on to the top of the victim’s head. Psychokinesis: By concentrating all of his energy and wishing really hard, Niijima can actually change the flow of any situation and create a miracle. This technique does not always work and only luck and fate can decide whether or not his wish will actually come true. Niijima Eye: One of Niijima's Signature techniques, Niijima concentrates and stares at his opponent and gathers as much information as he possibly can by "scanning" them and creates a mental dialog of his opponent's strengths and weaknesses based on opservation and intuision, which allows Niijima to better predict how his opponent is going to fight. Niijima can use this technique on pretty much any person as long as they are not a master class fighter. An upgraded version is used shortly before Kenichi's battle with Tirawit, which he calls Niijima Eye-EX. Niijima Scan: An upgraded version of Niijima’s infamous scanning technique, by using this technique Niijima is capable of gathering a large amount of information of multiple people, ranging from combat prowess to a person's interest, from non-master fighters (Masters cause the scan to "fry"). Instant Trap: Niijima creates and sets up a very elaborate trap by using scrap parts and rubble from all around an area. This was apparently effective enough to keep the leader of the Capoeria Team distracted and on his toes during the D of D tournament. Niijima Style: Ultra Kneel Down: Used in Battle 393 to avoid a low-sweeping sword from a member of Yami's weapon division. Niijima Style: Accusation Eyes: Used to pry information from Hermit in Battle 408. Works if used continuously for a period of time. Niijima Style: Shedding Technique: Where Niijima sheds a layer of clothing to escape an enemy's (or allies') grasp. Niijima Style: Responsibility Shifting Technique: Used to rally the Shinpaku forces in Battle 503. Niijima Style: 90-Degree-Angle Turn: While running away from an enemy, Niijima abruptly turns either left or right at a perfect 90 degree angle, without slowing down or losing speed from the turn. Often used in combination with Niijima's other techniques. Niijima Healing: Nijiima may have some form of healing ability, as he was seen with some sort of dome object on his head performing this technique in Battle 187 while retrieving the weakened Miu from the cable car station. During the DofD tournament Kenichi was supposedly ready to pass on, but was pulled back by Niijima's "technique" but the legitimacy of both of these is debatable. Category:Fighting Style Category:Niijima Fighting Style Category:Street Fighting